Bright Idea
by littlpinkunicorn
Summary: Sam, not wanting to accept his brother's role in the apocalypse, thinks of a plan to kill Lucifer. A plan that might actually work - NO SLASH!


1

„Come again, dude? Do you have the faintest idea how insane that plan is? I mean, really, even for us this plan is really-", "Insane? Yeah, Dean, I know it is", Sam replied, sighing. For the past thirty minutes he had tried convincing his brother of his new idea to get rid of Lucifer. But as he had expected, Dean wasn't convinced easily.

"It's insane, man! And it's never gonna work, you know that!", the older Winchester said grimly and sat down on the dirty couch of the old motel room the brothers were staying in that night. They had sighted omens around the city of Rosewood, Florida and had rushed there to look into them. So far, they hadn't been able to discover anything and Dean was growing more frustrated again. Maybe they were exaggerating. Maybe they started to see demonic omens where nothing was at all.

"Look, Dean, Lucifer's an angel and he's got a vessel just like Cas and the others so we should be able to send him to heaven using the enochian sign! We oughta try! If Lucifer's in heaven, the angels can take care of him without needing a vessel. They wouldn't need you anymore Dean and we wouldn't have to deal with Lucifer anymore. And even if they all die fighting him…I don't care anymore! It's their problem, not ours and I'm sick of having to deal with it…" He massaged his temples while continuing to pace the room like a caged animal as he had since the start of the conversation.  
>It was driving Dean nuts.<p>

"It's not gonna work, Sammy. Remember that time you were possessed?"  
>Sam grimaced. He wouldn't forget about that even if he wanted to.<br>Dean nodded. "Yeah, remember what that demon did to your body? He used some kinda special symbol to chain himself to your body and we had to break that seal before we could exercise him. Now do you really think they got nothing like that up there? Lucifer's the demons' leader, I'm sure he knows some tricks. And I'm pretty damn sure he's taken precautions, I mean, he's not stupid, he's just bringing about the apocalypse and he's doing quite a good job, dontcha think?"

Sam snorted and continued to pace through the room. "Well, why don't we ask Cas? He's an angel, he's gotta know if there are any angel-binding-seals", he proposed and raised his eyebrows mockingly. He knew his idea wasn't brilliant but it was a start.

Dean sighed heavily. "Okay, okay, Sam, I'll call Cas. But would you please stop that and sit down? Now?" He pointed next to him at the couch and motioned for Sam to sit down. The younger Winchester grunted and did as he was told. He didn't get why Dean was so opposed to his idea. Sure, it was risky, but the angels still needed the brothers so they wouldn't get harmed too much, anyway. Or they'd be brought back. Anyhow, Dean didn't seem to even consider this a possibility to get rid of Lucifer. Even though it was the first decent plan in months.

Still moping silently Sam watched Dean take out his cell phone and call the angel. Since Castiel had carved the enochian symbols into the brothers' ribs, he hadn't been able to detect them just like the other angels and had been forced to rely on things like cell phones, much to Dean's amusement.

"Cas? It's me", Dean said after the angel finally answered the phone. Cas still had some problems with modern technology. "We're in Rosewood in the City Motel, room 241. Sammy has some ingenious idea on killing the devil" A silence followed until Dean heard Castiel say "Alright, I am on my way"

One second later, the trench coat-wearing angel appeared in front of Dean's bed, his wings making a flittering sound. His face seemed as emotionless as always but Dean realized the worry and concern. Over the past year he had learned to notice even tiny changes in the angel's behavior and facial expression and could now almost always tell what Cas was thinking.

"Hello Sam, hello Dean", Cas greeted them, his tone neutral. His gaze shifted to Sam.  
>"Dean told me you have an idea how to kill Lucifer"<p>

Sam nodded enthusiastically and replied "Yeah, I do but I don't know if it could work out. That's why Dean called you, I got a question" His eyes were sparkling and for once he didn't look overly depressed, worried and concerned, Dean noticed. Maybe he should cut his brother some slack and really consider this plan of his. It was an insane plan but an insane plan was better than no plan at all, he mused. After all, they didn't have anything to lose.


End file.
